Secret Love
by NovaCaine9923
Summary: When Jackson decides to catch whoever's been sending him lovenotes in the act, he sees someone he didn't expect to see. JACKSONXVALENTINE ONESHOT! Written with Pyromaniacs are awesome


When Jackson decides to catch whoever's been sending him love notes, he sees something he didn't expect to see. JACKSONXVALENTINE ONE SHOT! If this concept offends you, too bad.

Secret Lover

By Nova Caine and Pyromaniacs are awesome

 _Suggested Track: Anywhere- Evanescence_

It was a normal day at monster high.

Frankie and Draculaura were busy putting on their makeup in the bathroom. While Draculaura glided her lipstick on her already pink lips, Frankie just stared at her mascara, lost deep in thought. Draculaura frowned, screwing her lipstick cap back on.

"Something the matter, Frankie?"

Frankie looked up, hastily putting her mascara down. "Uh, no- well, yes."

Draculaura quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, now I know something's wrong. what is it?"

Frankie puffed out a sigh, reaching for something in her bag. "You see, I found this letter on the floor in the hallway. It's addressed to Jackson."

"Shouldn't you take it to him?"

Frankie pursed her lips together, glancing down at the text. "I would, but..." she trailed off, then handed the letter to her vampire friend. "Well, just read it."

Dracularua took the letter from her concerned friend a read it

" _Dear Jackson:_

 _Can I have you for the rest of my life?_

 _If you say no, it would kill me inside._

 _But if you say yes, I will take you right to my_

 _mattress._

 _With love,_

 _Your "Secret Lover""_

Draculaura cocked her head in confusion. "'Secret lover'? Jackson has a secret lover? Jeez, Frankie, you should give this to him."

Frankie grimaced. "I don't know. I'm not sure who could've sent this to him. For all we know, this could be some stalker." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm kinda worried."

Draculaura considered the situation before saying, "We should ask him about this, don't you think?"

Frankie bit her lip, crinkling the paper in her hands. "Alright. Let's ask him."

In the mad science classroom, Jackson was standing by the door, going through his homework folder. Frankie approached him, holding the letter.

"Hey, Jackson. Can I talk to you?"

Concerned, Jackson closed his folder, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure."

"I found this in the hallway," Frankie explained, handing over the letter. "Do you know who it's from?"

Jackson took the letter and read it. He just nodded and said, "Yeah, about that...I got different poems from this 'secret lover' like every day of the week for 2 months."

Frankie cocked her head. "So, you have no idea who it's from?"

Jackson nodded. "No idea. I'm actually hoping to catch whoever it is, since they usually leave a note at my locker after school."

"Well, if you need help, just tell me." Frankie left the note in Jackson's hand. Jackson's eyes skimmed the paper, and he felt his face heat up. He didn't know who kept writing him these letters, but he was going to find out.

"Yes," Jackson cracked a soft smile as he folded the paper and pushed the letter in his pocket. "I'll find you." He went to his desk to take a seat, but failed to notice the vampire watching him from the hallway.

Jackson put an awkward smile in his face and went back to class. But the vampire didn't stop watching him.

 _"OH DEAR GOD,WHY HE HAS TO BE SOOOO HANDSOME?"_ Valentine's mind was really confused right now

Later that day, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Jackson headed straight for his locker, stopping to conceal himself behind the crowd of students in the hallway. He watched his locker carefully, and much to his surprise, Valentine shuffled up to Jackson's locker, looking around to make sure no one saw him. Very gently, he placed the folded piece of paper in the door, but it fell out. He began to place it back in, but looked up suddenly.

Jackson wondered what could be wrong. What did Valentine see? What was he looking at? Jackson realized with shock that the crowd of students had broken up and Valentine had seen him. The two boys stared at each other from different ends in the hallway, their eyes locking.

For a long time, neither one spoke, until Valentine cleared his throat. "Hello there,"

"Hi,Valentine"-Jackson didn't know how to put his words, he was shocked. He could slap Valentine in the face. He could even say, " _Stop stalking at me and get out of my life!"_ that it wouldn't be the half percent as bad as what he actually did. He ran away.

Valentine, at first, was unsure of what to do, but just acted upon his first instinct. He shoved the letter in his pocket and bolted after Jackson.

"Jackson! Jackson, hey, wait!"

It was a long chase down the hallways, with having to avoid the janitor and other students who needed to stay after. Finally, Jackson saw the boy's bathroom and, without hesitation, ran inside. Valentine, however, followed him right in. Jackson, panting from all the running, looked up at Valentine with great irritation. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Jackson, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable! I mean, you know..."Valentine cried out.

"Make me feel uncomfortable!? You have been stalking me for like two months! You get the idea how creepy that is?! "Jackson exploded in Valentine's face.

Valentine tried his best to keep calm. "Look, I know you're upset, but-"

Jackson tried to punch Valentine, but missed and hit the wall instead. "Ow! Dammit!"

"Are-are you alright?" Valentine tried to touch Jackson's hand, but the boy jerked it away. Jackson bit his lip, staring Valentine directly in the eye.

"S-stay away from me," Jackson swallowed hard. He felt like crying, but he knew he couldn't. No, not in front of Valentine.

Valentine stared at Jackson for a few moments before burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, it's just..." Valentine looked up at Jackson with a sweet sadness in his eyes. "You drive me crazy."

" _YOU TOO, BUT IN A DIFFERENT WAY!_ "-Jackson thought instantly he was going to start crying.

"Jackson, please, understand why I wrote what I wrote,"-Valentine said in his usually sweet voice. "Jackson, I think about you all the time. I can't eat or sleep or focus on anything because 100% of the time I'm thinking about you!"

"Th-that's creepy!" Jackson suddenly took a moment to realize that some tears had indeed trailed down his cheeks without him knowing.

Valentine sighed a little, reaching out a hand to touch Jackson. Jackson ducked out of the way.

"Jackson, listen to me, please," Valentine pleaded, his voice cracking a bit. "Can't you see how much I need you?"

"I bet that's what you said to all those girls," Jackson growled, his lips curling in a defiant sneer.

"You're different, though," Valentine whispered, placing hand one Jackson's cheek.

"Why am I different? "Jackson asked. "I'm nobody."

"No, you're not," Valentine whispered, placing his hand on Jackson's hair and giggling. "You're a nice normie. You are intelligent, funny and really _HANDSOME_!"

Jackson had a hard time making eye contact after hearing such a comment. Chewing on his bottom lip, he glanced away, feeling more tears on their way. Valentine could see the moisture gathering in Jackson's eyes.

"Oh, stop that," Valentine uttered softly, stroking Jackson's cheek. After a moment, Valentine positioned himself for a hug, waiting for Jackson to protest. When Jackson kept quiet, Valentine embraced him tenderly, eyes slipping shut at the touch.

"Valentine, I know that you have strong feelings for me, and the last thing that I want to do is hurt you, but-"Jackson was interrupted by a soft but hot kiss.

Valentine leaned into the kiss, moaning softly at the feeling. Jackson, on the other hand, was too stunned to react to the sensation.

When they broke away, all Jackson managed to utter was, "Oh, God."

Valentine became concerned. "I'm sorry, I-I just-"

Jackson placed a finger on Valentine's lips, hushing him. "Be quiet. Please, for just a little while."

Their eyes met, and Valentine cracked a smile. "You're so cute."

Jackson mind was working really hard right now. He had nice thoughts about himself and Valentine dating and smiling together. Jackson just said,

"Can we continue this in my house?"

"I can't imagine another way."

 **Well, well well! :3 This certainly was a cute read, eh?**

 **Special thanks to pyromaniacs are awesome for writing this with me! We're right a Robecca X Rochelle fic right now, so keep an eye out for that!**

 **And, as always, see you another time, fellow monsters!**


End file.
